Seducer
by HimekaChuu21
Summary: Kehidupan Naruto si anak tiri yang teraniyaya mulai berubah ketika sesosok siluman gagak datang dalam hidupnya. 'Jikapun dia bukan manusia, pasti bidadari ! bukannya siluman.' Narusasu. Rate M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **WARNING !**

Naruto x Sasuke

Boys love, Yaoi.

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang siswa paling culun dengan penampilan norak yang menjadi bahan bully-an bagi seluruh Siswa-Siswi di _Konoha High School_. Dengan rambut klimis berwarna pirang, kacamata tebal serta seragam yang kusut nan dekil menjadi penampilan terburuk yang menyakitkan mata bagi siapapun yang melihat.

Dan karena itulah setiap hari hidupnya disekolah bagaikan dineraka yang tak pernah berujung. Keadaan diperparah dengan kehidupan keluarganya yang juga jauh dari kata baik. Saat dirinya berumur sepuluh tahun ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang perempuan cantik dan sexy bernama Terumi Mei lantaran ibu kandungya sendiri sudah meninggal ketika ia dilahirkan. Ibu tirinya itu sudah memiliki tiga orang anak dari mantan suaminya dulu, yang pertama adalah si sulung tampan bernama Yahiko selanjutnya si kembar cantik bernama Sakura dan Karin.

Satu minggu pertama ketika mereka tinggal bersama dengan Naruto dan Ayahnya, sangatlah baik. Saudara yang ramah serta kasih sayang ibu tirinya yang begitu membuat Naruto senang luar biasa karena ia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Namun semua kebaikan dan kasih sayang yang diberikan kepadannya itu hanyalah sandiwara semata.

Dihari yang sama saat pemakaman ayah Naruto yang meninggal karena kecelakaan, ibu beserta saudara tirinya langsung membuka kedok mereka yang sebenarnya. Mereka pun selalu mencemoh dan memperlakukan Naruto seperti sampah. Menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan pembantu, tidak diberi makan dengan layak serta kekerasan yang selalu diterimanya dari Yahiko, Sakura ataupun Karin.

Disisi lain Naruto yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu selalu saja menurut dan bersabar, berfikir suatu saat nanti perlakuan mereka akan berubah. Tak melawan ataupun mendendam bahkan ketika seluruh harta ayahnya diambil secara paksa oleh mereka. Setidaknya ia cukup beruntung tidak diusir oleh ibu tirinya itu.

Oh sungguh pemuda yang berhati besar.

...

"Itu sih, namanya pemuda bodoh...!"

Sahut sosok bersurai _dark blue_ tersebut setelah mendengar cerita yang didengarnya dari para tetua barusan. Sungguh Sasuke baru pertama kali mendengar seseorang yang begitu sabar err- atau bisa disebut bodoh, hingga dapat menerima semua perlakuan jahat dari orang lain tanpa melawan sedikit pun. Terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang cowok, ingat COWOK ! yang harusnya memang macho, kejam, kuat dan hal hal sebagainya.

"Hn. Untuk itu aku memintamu utuk menjadi pelindungnya disana, Sasuke."

"Ck, menyusahkan saja."

"Kita... bangsa siluman gagak memang sudah turun temurun harus melindungi para pewaris klan Uzumaki. Dan itu tidak bisa terbantahkan mengingat leluhur kita terdahulu sudah mengikat perjanjian dengan mereka." Jawab sang tetua yang merupakan siluman terkuat sekaligus tertua dibangsanya.

Sasuke pun memutar kedua bola matanya sambil berdecak. Sungguh, ia sangat bosan mendengar wewejang sialan itu tiap hari.

"Lalu kapan aku harus memulainya ?" Tanya Sasuke yang dengan berat hati menerima perintah dari tetua menyebalkan itu.

"Malam ini pergilah kedunia nyata dan temui Naruto besok. Aku sangat mempercayai tugas ini kepadamu Sasuke."

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu."

Sasuke sang siluman pun merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor gagak dan pergi dari tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan dua orang tetua yang dari tadi menunjukan raut khawatir.

"Indra-sama, apa anda yakin mempercayakan tugas ini pada Sasuke. Bukankah dia terlalu err-serampangan ?" Tanya Madara salah satu tetua yang usianya masihlah muda dibandingkan Indra.

"Justru itu yang aku harapkan Madara. Sifat keturunan Uzumaki saat ini sangatlah memprihatinkan. Terlalu baik hati hingga tidak peduli dirinya dimanfaatkan orang lain, dan hanya Sasukelah yang bisa merubahnya."

Balas Indra tenang dengan senyum yang terlihat misterius. Madara yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan raut wajah orang yang dihormatinya itu meyerit heran.

'Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang direncanakan Indra-sama.' Pikir Madara penasaran. 'Ku harap bukan ide gila dia lagi.' Lanjutnya pasrah melihat kelakuan Indra yang masih tak wajar walaupun sudah berumur tua.

.

.

.

.

 **KRINGG**

 **KRINGG**

Suara _alarm_ yang berdering keras disalah satu kamar minimalis itu membuat seorang pemuda dibalik selimut menggeram pelan. Menarik tangannya keluar dari hangatnya selimut, pemuda itu pun mematikan _alarm_ paginya dan dilanjutkan mengambil kaca mata minusnya yang terletak dimeja kecil disamping tempat tidur.

"Suara _alarm_ mu berisik sekali, _Dobe_ !"

Merasakan ada suara asing yang berbicara, Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang bergelung diatas tempat tidurnya.

"EHH !"

Naruto terkejut bukan main, hingga dirinya sampai terjerembab jatuh ke lantai.

 **BRUK**

"Sst _I-Ita'i_..."

"Ck, tidak usah heboh seperti itu, dasar _Dobe_."

Saut suara itu lagi yang kini sudah bangung dan duduk diatas kasur memandang remeh Naruto. Tak ayal hal itu sukses membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara yang menjadi penyebab dirinya kaget hingga terjatuh.

Disana tepat diatas kasurnya ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan menjurus kecantik dengan rambut yang seperti pantat ayam dan sorot mata tajam serta kulit putih mulu- eh ?

'KENAPA DIA TIDAK MEMAKAI BAJU !' Pikir Naruto panik melihat keadaan pemuda itu. 'Da-Dan apa-apan dengan percing diputingnya itu..!' lanjut _inner_ Naruto sambil terus memandang belahan dada pemuda didepannya.

Sasuke yang dari tadi melihat arah pandang Naruto pun menyeringai senang.

"Terlihat sangat bagus bukan ?" Tanyanya sambil membusungkan dada dan memelintir puting sebelah kirinya dimana percing perak itu berada.

Berusaha untuk menekan godaan didepannya, Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"S-Siapa kau ?"

"Aku- Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya kalem.

"Maksudku siapa kau ! hingga berada dikamarku."

"Aku adalah siluman gagak."

"Jangan becanda ! cepat katakana siapa kau sebenarnya !"

Teriak Naruto jengkel, mana mungkin dirinya percaya perkataan pemuda diatas kasurnya ini. Lihatlah wajahnya yang can- err tampan serta badannya yang mulus. Jikapun dia bukan manusia, pasti Bidadari ! bukannya siluman ! pikir Naruto yang ternyata sudah tepesona oleh orang asing didepannya.

"Hn. Terserahlah kau mau percaya atau tidak, yang pasti mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal bersamamu."

Balas Sasuke cuek yang kini malah berbaring kembali diatas kasur Naruto. Menghiraukan Naruto yang terus saja menatapnya kesal.

"Cepat keluar dari kamarku atau aku laporkan pada polisi karena berani menyusup !"

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik pergelangan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu agar segera pergi. Namun geraknya itu tiba-tiba terhenti lantaran suara dobrakan pintu kamarnya. Disusul dengan lengkingan suara yang begitu menyayat telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengar.

"NARUTO ! cepat bereskan kamar Yahiko, Sakura dan juga Karin."

Mendengar teriakan ibu tirinya diluar, dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke dan membuka pintu kamar. Sungguh ia ingin sekali melaporkan orang asing tersebut kepada ibunya. Orang aneh yang meyebut dirinya siluman gagak.

"Jangan bermalas-malasan Naruto, kau kira ini sudah jam berapa !"

"Maaf ibu, tapi ini karena ada orang asing tiba-tiba dikamarku. Lihatlah bu..."

Balas Naruto sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya lebar agar ibu tirinya bisa masuk dan melihat pemuda asing itu.

"Kau jangan membohongiku Naruto ! tidak ada siapa-saiapa didalam saja." Ujar Terumi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam Naruto.

Langsung saja Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dimana kasurnya berada. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan ibunya, bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa didalam. Pemuda yang sempat ditidur dikasurnya menghilang entah kemana.

"Ta-Tapi bu, aku benar-benar melihatnya. Tadi dia tidur diatas kasurku saat aku bangun." Jelas Naruto mencoba meyakinkan sang ibu. Namun sungguh tindakannya itu sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil.

"Kau jangan mengada-ngada, siapa yang mau tidur dengan tampang jelekmu itu, cepat bersihkan kamar yang lain atau kau tidak mendapat jatah sarapan."

Terumi pun pergi meningalkan Naruto sendiri yang masih tercengang akan ucapan menusuk dari ibu tirinya, mencoba menyusun kepingan hatinya yang sempat terasa sakit saat mendengarnya.

"Cih, dasar lelaki payah."

Tiba-tiba suara pemuda yang sempat hilang beberapa saat tadi terdengar lagi. Mengejeknya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan ditelinga Naruto.

"KAU- kenapa tadi kau menghilang, ibuku jadi tidak mempercayaiku lagi, _Teme_ !"

"Aku tidak menghilang, hanya bersembunyi saja dengan wujud silumanku." Balas Sasuke yang kini kembali merubah dirinya menjadi wujud burung gagak. Terbang menuju kearah Naruto berada dan hinggap dipundaknya. "Sekarang kau sudah percaya kan ?" ucap Sasuke yang dapat berbicara meskipun dalam wujud siluman.

"Salam kenal Naruto- _kun_..."

Dan dari situlah awal hidup Naruto akan berubah dengan kedatangan siluman gagak tersebut.

.

.

.

_x_X_

 _Konoha Senior High School_ merupakan Sekolah yang paling elit dikawasan Tokyo, itu disebabkan karena sebagian besar peghuni Sekolah adalah anak-anak dari seorang pejabat ataupun pengusaha sukses yang kaya raya, dan dari sekian banyak siswa-siswi disana terdapat seorang pemuda yang menjadi bahan _bully_ -an walaupun orang tersebut berasal dari keluarga yang terbilang berharta.

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto si siswa kaya yang katanya culun dan jelek. Bukan tanpa alasan memang dia menjadi bahan _bully_ -an, ini semua berawal ketika ayahnya yang mempunyai pengaruh besar didunia perbisnisan, meninggal dunia. Dengan alasan itu, cukup membuat para penghuni KSHS mulai berani untuk mengerjai pemuda yang memang dari awal sudah berpenampilan cupu saat kecil itu.

"Hey, lihat si buruk rupa itu sudah datang."

"Ck, menggangu pemandangan saja dia."

Bisikan Siswi perempuan yang berada disekitar lorong begitu jelas terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Naruto. Mencoba untuk tak mempedulikannya lebih jauh Naruto pun kembali berjalan tenang kearah kelasnya berada. Namun ketika ia telah sampai didepan pintu kelas dan membukanya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah air bekas pel disiram kepadanya oleh siswa yang memang sudah menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Belum lagi belasan telur busuk yang dilempar kearahnya membuat seragam dan tubuh Naruto semakin kotor.

"Haha rasakan itu, dasar _Nerd_ !"

"Kau memang cocok dengan sampah seperti itu, enyalah kau !."

Hinaan demi hinaan terus saja diucapkan oleh penghuni kelas itu, membuat Naruto kian terpuruk karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melawan mereka. Yahh bukannya tidak bisa, hanya saja Naruto tidak ingin terjadi keributan didalam kelas yang bisa membuat masalah baru bagi dirinya.

Diluar kelas, tepatnya dijendela yang memang terbuka lebar itu, Sasuke dalam wujud burung gagaknya terus saja memperhatikan kejadian tersebut. Merasa kesal lantaran perlakuan keji yang dilakukan Siswa-Siswi itu kepada Naruto.

'Cih, kenapa dia hanya diam saja bukannya melawan.' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Sebenarnya selama seminggu ini ia sudah mengikuti Naruto saat sedang sekolah dengan wujud silumannya. Walaupun Naruto sempat protes dengan kehadirannya namun akhir-akhir ini dia sudah banyak diam. Mungkin karena lelah beradu mulut dengan Sasuke yang tentu saja lebih keras kepala dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

Dan selama ini pun ia selalu dibuat kesal lantaran Naruto selalu menjadi objek pem _bully_ -an bahkan hingga kekerasan sekalipun. Rasa kesalnya itu diperparah karena si _Dobe_ itu tak pernah melawan sedikitpun. Jika terus seperti ini mau tak mau ia harus turun tangan juga.

'Aku harus menggunakan cara itu.' Lanjut Sasuke yang kini sedang meyeringai senang memikirkan ide _brilliance_ -nya itu.

.

.

_X_X_

Ditempat lain, dimana sang pemuda pirang yang menjadi objek pem _bully_ -an itu kini sedang gundah gulana.

Bayangkan saja, dari sekian banyak _bully_ -an yang diarahkan kepadanya, hari ini lah yang terburuk menurut Naruto. Apa hanya karena penampilan dan wajahnya yang jelek bisa membuat orang-orang menjadi sangat membencinya ?

Sebelum-sebelumnya mereka hanya akan menghina, meyuruh dan menyembunyikan seragam olah raga ataupun merobek buku-buku pelajarannya. Dan untuk kali ini Naruto cukup merasa terganggu karena lemparan telur busuk yang baunya begitu menyengat, bahkan setelah satu jam ia membersihkan diri di toilet sekolahpun baunya masih tertinggal ditubuh Naruto. Untung saja terdapat seragam ganti di UKS jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk kembali kerumahnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus lebih bersabar lagi." Ucap Naruto pelan dengan helaan nafas yang berat.

Setelah bergemelut dengan pikirannya selama berjalan dilorong Sekolah, akhirnya Naruto pun sampai didepan pintu kelasnya. Menarik nafasnya dalam ia pun memutar knop pintu itu dengan perasaan was-was karena pasti dirinya akan dihukum karena terlambat masuk kelas.

CLEKK

" _Gomen Sensei,_ saya terlamat." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkung 90 derajat hingga yang terlihat oleh pandangannya hanyalah lantai kelas berwarna coklat.

"Naruto."

Suara lembut itu menyentak kesadaran Naruto. Ia cukup ingat suara para gurunya dan panggilan tadi bukanlah milik gurunya yang sering ia dengar. Dengan raut penasaran Naruto pun mendonggak kearah seseorang yang berada dihadapannya tersebut. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Sasuke si siluman Gagak kini tengah menyeringai senang kearahnya.

"Dari tadi aku mencari-cari mu, ternyata kau terlambat ya .. _darling_."

Kini langkah Sasuke semakin merapat kearah Naruto, mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Naruto dan langsung melumat bibir pemuda pirang itu dengan agresif.

"KYAAAAA.."

Teriakan histeris para siswi didalam kelas itu sangatlah menggelegar. Bahkan para lelaki yang melihat tontonan didepan pun ikut memeriahkan suasana disekitarnya dengan bersiul kesenangan.

Disisi lain sang guru yang dari tadi terabaikan setelah kedatangan murid baru yang bernama Sasuke itu menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hmm-Sa-suhkehh.."

"BERHENTI !"

Ditengah kegiatan asiknya mencumbu bibir Naruto tiba-tiba salah satu siswi berteriak kencang menyebabkan keriuhan yang sempat terjadi pun terhenti seketika, dan tentu saja hal itu juga berhasil membuat Sasuke melepaskan tautan pada bibir Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sih akalnya sudah melayang-layang entah kemana mengingat dirinya baru saja mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari bibir sexy nan lembut itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau mencium si _Nerd_ ini ! aku tidak terima !." Ucap Sakura yang kini menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Bukan kah tadi kau bertanya apakah aku sudah memiliki kekasih ?" Jawab Sasuke tenang. "Dan aku tegaskan bahwa kekasihku ini adalah ... Uzumaki Naruto." Lanjutnya dengan seringai yang semakin mengembang melihat raut terkejut Sakura.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah jelas lebih terkejut dari pada Sakura, untuk apa Sasuke mengaku sebagai kekasihnya ? Jangankan pacaran, yang ada setiap hari dirinya dibuat jengkel dengan keberadaan siluman gagak itu.

"Ehm... Naruto silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk, dan Sasuke kau boleh duduk disamping kekasihmu itu." Ucap sang guru yang merasa keadaan yang sudah memanas.

Masalah seperti ini pasti akan memakan banyak waktu, karena itu Kakashi menyuruh mereka kemabali duduk untuk melanjutkan pembelajaran yang sempat tertunda. Biarlah masalah percintaan ini mereka urus dijam lainnya, Kakashi terlalu malas untuk mengurusi hal yang berbau romansa seperti ini.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke pun melangkah menuju tempat duduknya berada, menghiraukan tatapan mencela yang dilayangkan Sakura kepada Naruto.

_X_X_

.

.

 **BRUKK**

Suara debuman keras terdengar dari salah satu bilik toilet sekolah itu, disusul suara rintihan sakit yang memang terdengar seperti dibuat-buat bagi siapa pun yang mendengar.

"Ughh~ Sakit _Dobe_ !" Ucap Sasuke dengan menunjukan wajah yang terlihat kesakitan. "Kau membuat pergelangan tanganku memerah." Lanjutnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura _Teme_ ! aku tidak menarik tanganmu sekencang itu." Jawab Naruto yang kini benar-benar kesal.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi langsung saja Naruto menarik Sasuke keluar untuk dapat berbicara berdua dengannya, membawanya kedalam toilet pria yang untungnya jarang ada siswa masuk karena kebanyakan mereka akan berkumpul diarea kantin.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi saat dikelas ? dan kenapa kau bisa bersekolah disini sedangkan kau sendiri adalah siluman ?!" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Tentu saja untuk melindungimu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh pelindungan darimu ! katakana pada tetuamu untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku !"

Oke, ini sudah diluar batas karakternya. Semenjak Sasuke hadir dalam hidupnya ia jadi sering sekali merasa kesal, biasanya dia hanya akan diam saja saat ada orang lain yang mengganggunya. Dan Sasuke sangat sukses menjungkir balikan Emosinya hanya dalam seminggu.

"Mereka itu bisa lebih keras kepala dari ku jika menyangut klan Uzumaki, percuma saja melawan."

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengaku sebagai pacarku, apa kau tidak lihat Sakura menjadi salah paham seperti ini !"

"Apa kau ingin benar mengetahuinya ?" Tanya Sasuke retoris dengan seringai menggoda.

Kini Sasuke merapatkan jaraknya dan mendorong Naruto hingga terduduk diatas kloset toilet. Langsung saja ia segera duduk diatas pangkuan Naruto memerangkapnya erat hingga jarak memisahkan mereka sudah tidak ada lagi.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Kegugupan meyerang Naruto, dengan posisi intim seperti ini sungguh membuat daya jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Aku akan memberitahumu, bukan dengan kata-kata melainkan dengan tindakan." Balasnya dengan seringai yang kian melebar.

Tak perlu menunggu balasan dari Naruto, langsung saja Sasuke menggulum bibir pemuda pirang itu dengan agresif. Memasukan lidah hangatnya kedalam mulut Naruto yang memang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut. Tak ketinggalan tangan lembut Sasuke yang terus menggerayangi tubuh Naruto yang ternyata lumayan berisi dengan otot-otot kekar dibalik seragamnya. Mulai dari bahu, dada, perut hingga sampai kearah daerah pribadi Naruto yang menggembul besar.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendapatkan 'serangan' dari Sasuke pun malah ikut terhanyut, melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya sedang merasa kesal dan menuntut penjelasan dari Sasuke. Bibir yang manis dan lembut milik Sasuke membuat Naruto pertama kali merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa dalam ciuman panas ini.

Kini Jari-jari lentik Sasuke mulai melepas sabuk serta pengait celana Naruto, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terasa berkedut panas dalam genggamannya.

"Ughh..."

Sasuke menghentikan ciuman panasnya dengan Naruto dan langsung melirik kearah tangannya berada.

"Punyamu sangat besar _Dobe_ !"

"Khe..ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini ? cepat menyingkirlah !" Ucap Naruto terbata-bata, remasan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke membuatnya hampir hilang kendali. Dan sebelum ini benar-benar terjadi Naruto ingin segera mencegah ulah Sasuke yang sudah keterlaluan ini.

"Kau tau.. dibalik penampilan culunmu itu kau mempunyai tubuh yang sangat bagus, dan aku tidak ingin melewatkan itu semua.."

Kocokan pada kejantan Naruto semakin cepat, bahkan cengkramannya kian menguat saat dirasakannya cairan pemuda dihadapannya semakin banyak keluar. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri malah asik melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tengah menahan hasratnya.

Jika boleh dikatakan Sasuke itu cukup sadis jika berhubungan dengan hal yang berbau seks seperti ini, ia akan merasa semakin terangsang melihat partnernya jatuh bertekuk lutut pada kendalinya. Maka dari itu mempermainkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto sangatlah menyenangkan baginya.

"Sa-Sasukehh lepass.."

Naruto terus saja merasa keenakan tanpa melawan walaupun dia terus berucap "berhenti" ataupun "lepas".

Tak ingin kesenangannya cepat berakhir, kini Sasuke beranjak dari pangkuan Naruto dan berjongkok hingga wajah cantiknya tepat berada dihadapan kejantanan Naruto yang sudah memerah.

"Akan kuberikan apa itu kenikmatan sebenarnya ... _Dobe_ " Ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup pelan ujung kejantanan Naruto itu.

"Akhh...ssst.."

Lenguhan Naruto kian terdengar keras ketika penisnya dilahap habis oleh mulut kecil Sasuke hingga ia merasakan ujung penisnya itu meyentuh tonsil kerongkongan Sasuke. Belum sempat Naruto bernafas dengan normal, langsung saja Sasuke memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat. Kini dengan susah payah Naruto menahan erangannya yang sungguh akan sangat memalukan jika sampai ada yang mendengarnya diluar sana.

"K-Keluarhh..aku ingin keluarhh.."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, Sasuke pun langsung melepas kulumannya. Menatap sayu kearah Naruto dengan senyum menggoda walaupun bibir merahnya tampak membengkak.

"Keluarkanlah... sebanyak yang kau mau..." Balas Sasuke yang kembali mengocok cepat penis Naruto. "Berikan semuanya kepadaku...ahh dimanapun." Kini tatapan Sasuke menyayu, seakan memohon untuk segera meminta cairan Naruto keluar sebanyak mungkin.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat ulah Sasuke pun membuat sorot matanya menggelap seketika, terbenam oleh nafsunya yang kian memuncak karena siluman cantik tersebut. Dengan kasar Naruto menampik tangan Sasuke dari kejantananya hingga kini ia sendiri yang memijit miliknya, sedangkan tangan kirinya kini menjambak helai _dark blue_ Sasuke hingga wajahnya tepat menghadap kearah penis Naruto berada.

"Ssstt..Terima ini jalang..."

Semburan sperma yang bagaikan kran air itu pun memenuhi wajah Sasuke, bahkan beberapa kali sperma Naruto mengarah hingga masuk dengan tepat kedalam mulut Sasuke yang memang terbuka lebar. Membasahinya mulai dari kepala, mata, pipi, hingga menetes ke dagunya.

Setelah tak ada lagi yang keluar dari kejantanannya Naruto pun melepas jambakan pada rambut Sasuke. Menatap tajam pemuda yang kini dipenuhi oleh sperma diwajahnya.

"Kau... luar biasa Naru~ " Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap sperma dipipi kirinya dan mengarahkan jari-jemari lentik itu kearah bibirnya untuk ia jilat. "Ughh.. ini sangat nikmat." Goda Sasuke dengan wajah sexy-nya itu.

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkan ku ?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara berat, masih menatap dalam Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang begitu berbeda.

"Lebih tepatnya 'sedang menggoda dirimu'..." Balasnya tenang membalas tatapan buas Naruto .

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah melakukan ini."

"Itulah yang ku harapkan."

Seringai Sasuke pun melebar tatkala Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya erat sambil bebisik pelan.

"Mulai sekarang kau miliku Sasuke...hanya miliku."

Dan Sasuke tak pernah sesenang ini saat rencananya berhasil dengan sukses. Saat ketika membangunkan sisi lain dalam diri Naruto menjadi hal yang paling menantang dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipagi hari yang cerah ini terjadi kehebohan besar dilingkungan sekolah. Pasalnya semalam siswa-siswi _Konoha Senior high School_ mendapat kiriman sebuah video dari nomor yang tak dikenal di _Hand Phone_ mereka masing-masing.

Sebuah video yang menampilkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah melakukan _blowjob_ kepada seseorang yang merupakan pemuda paling _nerd_ di KHS, yaitu Naruto. Sontak saja hal itu mengagetkan seluruh penghuni _KHS_ karena tidak menyangka mereka berdua dapat berbuat sejauh itu, terutama Naruto.

Dalam video berdurasi 3 menit itu, menunjukan bagaimana liarnya Naruto saat mendapati klimaksnya dengan menjambak rambut Sasuke dan meyemburkan sarinya hingga memenuhi wajah Sasuke. Dan tak kalah mengejutkan lagi bahwa mereka baru mengetahui Naruto, si _nerd_ yang sering mereka _bully_ itu memiliki otot-otot tubuh yang kekar dibalik seragam kebesarannya.

Disisi lain Naruto tentu saja menyerit heran ketika ia menginjakan kaki di Sekolah pagi ini. Entah kenapa seluruh siswi bahkan tak sedikit siswa pun terus memandang tubuhnya dengan penasaran.

"Err—Sasuke, kenapa mereka memandangku seperti itu ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yang daritadi berada disampingnya.

"Mereka bukan memandangmu _Dobe_ , lebih tepatnya memandang otot-otot ditubuhmu itu."Balasnya dengan seringai menggoda kepada Naruto.

"A-Apa terlihat dengan jelas ? kurasa seragamku ini sudah cukup besar untuk menutupinya."

"Ck, aku justru penasaran dari mana kau mendapatkan otot-otot indah tersebut."

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, Naruto pun terkekeh kecil dan tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa karena aku sering mengangkat barang-barang saat membereskan rumah dan juga karena setiap hari aku berjalan kaki ke sekolah." Jelas Naruto yang anehnya terlihat bangga mengingat ia sedang dimanfaatkan oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Namun ditengah percakapan asiknya bersama Sasuke tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menyiram Naruto dengan air kotor dari belakang.

"Dasar kau _nerd_ ! berani sekali kau melakukan hal menjijikan itu pada Sasuke." Teriak Sakura dengan suara yang cukup keras dilorong sekolah. Dan hal itu sukses membuat para penghuni _KHS_ bergerumbul untuk melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Hal menjijikan Apa maksud mu, Sakura ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura ! aku melihat videonya saat kau memaksa Sasuke melakukan seks denganmu di Toilet !"

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto memucat. Bahkan kini kegugupan pun meyerang dirinya.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?"

"Tentu saja Video itu sudah tersebar luas di sekolah ini."

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Naruto pun terkejut bukan main. Dirinya cukup yakin bahwa tidak ada yang masuk ketoilet tersebut. ' bagaimana bisa ada sebuah kamera di Toilet ?' pikir Naruto gusar.

Naruto sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu khawatir dengan reputasinya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menyesal melakukan hal tersebut dengan Sasuke. karena Sasuke sendiri adalah miliknya. Hanya saja ia tidak mau sampai Sasuke ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini. Cukup hanya ia saja yang mendapatkan perlakuan keji disekolah ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat gusar pun malah meyeringai kecil. Hingga tak seorang pun yang dapat menyadarinya.

"Bukan kah kemarin sudah cukup jelas bahwa Naruto itu adalah kekasihku ? kurasa wajar saja jika kita berhubungan intim kapan pun itu." Ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura dengan wajah tidak sukanya. "Kau sama sekali tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku dan Naruto."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, lantas saja membuat nyali Sakura menciut ditambah dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang dilayangkan tepat kearahnya. Namun bukan Sakura jika dia meyerah begitu saja.

"T-Tapi Sasuke ... kenapa kau mau bersama dengannya ! lihatlah wajahnya yang jelek itu !"

Balasan menusuk dari Sakura membuat tubuh Naruto menegang sempurna. Entah kenapa walaupun dulu ia tidak pernah marah, Namun kali ini ia menjadi sangat tidak suka dengan perkataan Sakura, apalagi ada Sasuke disampingnya.

"Kau akan meyesal setelah melihat ini." Balas Sasuke dengan pandanganya yang meremehkan.

Lantas Sasuke pun dengan cepat melepas kaca mata yang dipakai Naruto dan mengacak-ngacak rambut klimis pirangnya sehingga kini tampilan Naruto menjadi sangat berbeda. Bola matanya yang berwarna biru langit, tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan serta lekukan ototnya yang tercetak dengan jelas karena seragam basahnya membuat seluruh siswi disekitar lorong menjerit kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Sungguh pemandangannya menggiurkan para kaum hawa.

"Naruto bahkan seribu kali lebih mempesona dari pada kau, _Forehead_." Ucap Sasuke tajam.

Sakura yang merasa dipermalukan pun hanya menggeram marah karena rencananya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke gagal total. Justru sekarang dirinyalah yang dipermalukan dihadapan siswa-siswi Konoha. Walapun ia cukup terkejut dengan penampilan Naruto sekarang, tapi obsesinya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak surut.

"Aku tidak akan meyerah Sasuke ! akan kubuktikan Naruto sama sekali tidak pantas denganmu."

Setelah mengatkan hal tersebut langsung saja Sakura berjalan kearah kelasnya berada dengan raut wajah yang penuh dendam kepada Naruto.

"Cih, dasar wanita keras kepala." Umpat Sasuke pelan setelah Sakura menghilang pandangannya.

Kini pandangan Sasuke pun beralih kepada Naruto yang hanya terdiam dengan kepala yang menunduk hingga Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Naruto.

"Naru—"

Belum sempat ia memanggil namanya, langsung saja Naruto menariknya keluar. Melewati siswa-siswi yang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kagum dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Naruto terus saja menarik Sasuke hingga kini mereka sampai didalam sebuah gudang tempat penyimpanan alat olah raga. Mengunci pintu tersebut, dan mendorong Sasuke hingga terlentang diatas matras yang biasa digunakan untuk _gymnastic_.

"Kenapa kau mem—hmph."

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena Naruto menciumnya dengan brutal hingga terasa sudut bibirnya berdarah karena kasarnya guluman Naruto.

"Kau miliku Sasuke.." ucap Naruto disela-sela cumbuannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun merebutmu dariku." Lanjutnya menatap Sasuke dalam dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Itulah yang kuharapkan." Balas Sasuke senang. Ia pun mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Naruto dan menariknya mendekat untuk melanjutkan ciuman memabukan yang sempat terjadi. Disisi lain Naruto pun ikut meyeringai kecil mendengar perkataan Sasuke, tak peduli sebanyak apapun orang yang akan merebut Sasuke darinya, maka ia jamin orang tersebut akan menerima balasan yang lebih menyakitkan.

Pergulatan itu pun semakin memanas, tak hanya bibirnya yang dicumbu oleh Naruto, bahkan kini leher jenjang Sasuke pun ia gigit hingga memberikan _kiss_ _mark_ yang sangat kentara.

"Ngh~ ahhh!"

Lidah tak bertulang Naruto semakin liar dan tak terkendali ketika menjilati wajah serta leher Sasuke. Bahkan tangan kekar Naruto pun seperti tak sabaran membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke hingga dadanya terlihat dengan jelas. Kulit putihnya yang indah serta kedua puting merah itu sungguh membuat Naruto semakin hilang kendali.

Dengan tak sabaran Naruto melumat habis puting kiri Sasuke yang terdapat _piercing_ berwarna silver terebut. Memutar-mutar ujung puting Sasuke dengan lidahnya dengan sesekali megigitnya pelan hingga membuat rintihan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke semakin keras.

"Akh—Naru.."

"Hmmp.. puting kirimu sangat sensitive ternyata." Ucapa Naruto disela-sela hisapannya. Sungguh sensasi luar biasa ketika ia bisa mencicipi kedua benda mungil berwarna merah ini.

Tangan kanan Naruto pun tak tinggal diam. Dengan kekuatan yang tak sedikit Naruto menarik puting Sasuke hingga badan seksinya ikut membusung keatas.

"Hyaahh.. _ki-kimochi_ !"

Teriak Sasuke serak karena kedua putingnya dijamah dengan kasar oleh Naruto. Sungguh ia tak menyangka sisi liar Naruto begitu membuat ia merasa sangat nikmat.

Setelah cukup puas ia memainkan kedua puting Sasuke, kini lidah tak bertulang Naruto terus saja menjilati sekujur tubuh sang siluman dari mulai dada, perut dan daerah sekitar pusarnya. Hingga sekujur tubuh Sasuke pun terasa lengket karena bermandikan liur Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Geraman Naruto pelan sambil menatapnya dalam.

Mengerti akan tatapan Naruto kepadanya, Sasuke pun langsung mengelus pipi Naruto lembut dan berbisik pelan.

"Lakukanlah..."

Dan tak perlu ragu lagi kini Naruto melepaskan celana yang dikenakan Sasuke hingga tak ada satu helai pun tertinggal, mencuim sekujur tubuh Sasuke dan melanjutkan kegiatan panas tersebut hingga yang terdengar hanyalah suara erangan penuh nikmat milik Sasuke.

Naruto tak akan melepakan Sasuke begitu saja hanya karena Sakura, tak ada seorangpun yang boleh memiliki Sasuke selain dirinya.

xOxO

.

.

 **BRAKK**

"Sakura, kenapa kau mendobrak pintu seperti itu." Ucap Terumi Mei yang sedang bersantai didalam kamarnya.

"Ibu.. kapan si _nerd_ itu akan ditendangan keluar !"

"Kenapa memangnya ?" tanya Terumi sedikit penasaran, ia cukup tahu bahwa Sakura sangat senang memperbudak Naruto. Lalu kenapa putrinya ini bertanya hal seperti itu ?

"Dia sudah mempermalukanku di Sekolah bu..." Jawab Sakura dengan raut kesal dan marah yang sangat kentara.

"Kau lucu sekali bisa kalah dengan Naruto, biasanya saja kau akan membalasnya lebih kejam lagi.."

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. kali ini ia bersama dengan Sasuke, orang yang kusukai. Dan aku tidak mau dipermalukan dihadapan dia." jelas Sakura dengan kesal.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena terlalu gegabah Sakura."

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu kamar terdengar seseorang yang memotong pembicaraan Terumi dan Sakura.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur Karin ! kau sendiri tidak menolongku saat disekolah."

"Ayolah aku juga tidak mau dipermalukan didepan Sasuke."

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai Sasuke juga ?" Tanya Sakura curiga.

"Itu sudah pasti. Yahh walaupun aku baru tau Naruto juga mempunyai tampang yang bagus, tapi Sasukelah yang nomor satu." Ujar Karin acuh. Tidak mempedulikan tampang Sakura yang tengah menahan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Naruto mempunyai tampang yang bagus Karin?" Tanya Terumi tiba-tiba. Memotong percakapan antara kedua putrinya.

"Hmm..ternyata dibalik kaca mata tebal dan rambut klimisnya, dia lumayan tampan ibu, dan selama ini dia meyembunyikannya dari kita." Jelas Karin panjang lebar.

"Apa sifat Naruto juga berubah akhir-akhir ini ?" Tanyanya lagi dengan wajah yang serius.

"Hmm.. kurasa sekarang dia lebih berani, karena aku tidak melihat wajah ketakutannya lagi saat Sakura sedang mengancamnya."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Karin, Terumi pun hanya diam tanpa kata, namun terlihat dari ekspresinya Sakura dan Karin tahu bahwa ibunya tengah memikirkan Sesuatu.

'Sepertinya aku harus bergerak lebih cepat agar saham-saham milik Minato sepenuhnya menjadi miliku.' Pikir Terumi mulai cemas.

xOxOx

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian dimana seluruh penghuni KHS mengetahui wajah Naruto, kini kehidupannya sedikit berubah lantaran ada beberapa siswi yang sudah tidak mengganggunya lagi. Bahkan tak sedikit yang mulai mendekati dirinya.

Penampilannya pun telah berubah semenjak Sasuke memaksanya untuk melepas kaca mata dan merubah gaya rambutnya menjadi lebih menarik. Berkat Sasuke, setidaknya ia akan menjalani kehidupan sebagai siswa yang normal.

Namun walaupun ia sudah tidak di _bully_ dengan parah seperti dulu, tapi Sakura serta teman-temannya tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengganggunya. Bahkan kini perlakuan Karin, Sakura dan ibunya saat dirumah pun ikut menjadi lebih parah daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Seperti saat ini ketika ia disuruh ibunya untuk mencabuti rumput liar dihalaman yang luasnya berhektar-hektar dengan hanya menggunakan kedua tanganya tanpa alat apapun. Belum lagi saat pagi tadi hanya dirinya yang tidak diijinkan untuk sarapan sebelum tugasnya selesai.

"Sampai kapan kau akan jadi pecundang seperti itu ?" Tanya sosok siluman yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam wujud manusianya.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa melawan ibuku Sasuke." jawab Naruto sambil terus mencabuti rumput-rumput liar itu.

"Ck, pemuda pirang dan otak bodohnya." Ucap Sasuke sarkatis. Bahkan setelah sisi liar Naruto keluar saat bercinta dengannya pun, Naruto tetap saja si pemuda bodoh yang terlalu tabah.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin diusir oleh ibu tiriku. karena bagaimanapun rumah ini banyak meyimpan kenangan berharga bersama dengan mendiang ayahku." Balasnya lirih.

Melihat raut wajah Naruto yang meyendu, Sasuke pun hanya mendengus pelan.

"Akan kuberitahu satu rahasia besar yang mungkin akan merubah sifatmu ini, Naruto..."

Kini pandangan Sasuke pun menjadi sangat serius. Bahkan bola mata hitamnya tak lepas menatap Naruto intents.

"Apa ?" tanyanya yang kini sudah menghentikan pekerjaannya dan balas menatap Sasuke dengan raut penasaran.

"Meninggalnya Minato- _sama_ bukan murni karena kecelakaan, melainkan ada seseorang yang telah menyabotase mobil yang dipakai Ayahmu."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, tubuh lelahnya pun mengang seketika. Merasa sesaat tadi pendengarannya seperti tuli.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin..."

"Ibu tiri serta pengacara ayahmu telah bekerja sama untuk membunuh dan mengambil harta Minato-sama." Lanjut Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang terlihat sangat _shock_. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya padaku, namun satu hal yang pasti.. aku akan terus bersama denganmu, Naruto." Lanjutnya dengan sorot mata yang lembut.

Disisi lain Naruto hanya mampu terdiam dengan pandangan yang terluka saat mengetahui kenyataan ini. Ia sungguh tak menyangka ibu tirinya bisa berbuat sekeji itu hanya demi untuk mendapatkan harta ayahnya.

Kilasan memori Naruto dengan ayahnya kini seakan naik kepermukaan, bergerak sangat cepat bagaikan kaset rusak yang sedang diputar. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun Sasuke melihat raut wajah terguncang Naruto kini mulai berubah menjadi tatapan yang sangat dingin. Begitu dinginnya, Seakan-akan orang lain akan merasa mati hanya dengan melihatnya.

'Kuharap aku tidak melakukan kesalahan dengan memberitahu Naruto.' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil melihat Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir.

 **TBC**

 **Review minna**...

Biar author nya tambah semangat.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiga hari setelah Sasuke memberitahukan kenyataan dibalik meniggalnya Minato, sifat Naruto pun menjadi sangat berbeda. Tatapan dingin yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya akhir-akhir ini membuat kecemasan Sasuke semakin bertambah. Bahkan sekarang Naruto pun telah pergi entah kemana tanpa kabar sedikit pun. Hanya catatan kecil yang memintanya untuk mengawasi pergerakan Terumi.

Disisi lain Terumi yang kehilangan jejak Naruto menjadi sangat gelisah. Ia tau firasatnya selalu benar, dan sebelum hal buruk itu terjadi kepadanya ia harus segera meleyapkan Naruto.

Ditengah pemikirannya untuk menyusun sebuah rencana, tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dan disusul dengan munculnya sosok yang dari kemarin terus membuatnya resah.

"Aku pulang ibu..." Ucap Naruto yang kini berdiri dihadapan sang ibu tirinya dengan seringai yang membuat Terumi sedikit ketakutan.

"Da-dari mana saja kau Naruto !"

"Aku hanya sedang menyegarkan pikiranku saja, rasanya hidupku sangat berat setelah..."

Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melihat ekspresi Terumi yang sedang menatapnya penasaran karena menuggu jawaban darinya.

"Setelah ayahku dibunuh..."

Raut terkejut begitu kentara diwajah Terumi. Bahkan Naruto bisa melihat kegelisahan dan kegugupan Terumi yang semakin terlihat dengan jelas.

"A-Apa maksudmu Naruto ! kau menuduhku begitu ?" Balas Terumi dengan meninggikan nadanya.

"Jadi itu benar ya..." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa keras, namun dimata Terumi tawa Naruto seperti seorang psikopat yang akan segera menghabisi nyawanya. "Padahal aku tidak meyebutmu sebagai pelakunya ibu..." lanjut Naruto yang telah berhenti tertawa dan kini menatap dingin Terumi.

Kini wajah Terumi memucat.. baru sadar dengan kebodohannya yang telah terperangkap dengan perkataan anak tirinya ini.

Langkah demi langkah Naruto yang semakin dekat dengannya membuat Terumi merasakan aura yang begitu dingin dari Naruto. Seakan-akan hawa itu bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau merebut harta warisanku, tapi kenapa.. KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH AYAHKU !" teriak Naruto dengan emosi yang meluap, mencoba mengeluarkan rasa sakitnya dengan membentak Terumi.

Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Naruto, ia pun hanya menahan emosinya agar tidak terpancing lagi. Dan lebih dari itu Terumi bahkan tidak tahu dari mana bocah ini mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Minato sebenarnya.

"Lalu kau mau apa ? tidak ada bukti jika aku adalah pelakunya bocah." Jawabnya dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Khe.. bukti ? bahkan aku sudah mendapatkan lebih dari itu."

Setelah perkataan Naruto, tiba-tiba dibalik pintu tersebut munculah sekelompok polisi yang salah satunya sedang memegang seseorang yang Terumi kenal dengan pasti, Yakushi Kabuto.. pengacara yang bersekongkol dengannya telah tertangkap. Bahkan keterkejutan Terumi semakin menjadi tatkala putra sulungnya, Yahiko tengah berjalan menuju kearah Naruto dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. 'I-Ini tidak mungkin ...' Pikir Terumi semakin kalut.

"Ya-Yahiko... ada apa ini...ke-kenapa kau datang bersama polisi ?"

"Ibu.. sudah cukup... kumohon jujurlah..." Balas Yahiko lirih .

"Apa maksudmu ! ibu tidak mengerti..."

Terumi terus saja mengelak walaupun telah disudutkan. Dalam benaknya kenapa putra tercintanya dapat melakukan semua ini kepada ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Dengan tertangkapnya Yakushi Kabuto kau tidak bisa lagi mengelak. Ditambah dengan pengakuan anakmu sendiri yang mengatakan kau ingin mengambil alih saham-saham milik Ayahku." Jelas Naruto yang sudah dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

"Y-Yahiko kau... kenapa kau melakukan hal setega ini pada ibu kandungmu sendiri !" Teriaknya marah kepada Yahiko. Ia sangat tak menyangka anaknya yang paling bisa diandalkan dan dipercaya malah membantu Naruto untuk menjebloskannya kedalam penjara.

"Justru karena aku sangat menyayangi ibu.. aku ingin ibu tidak tersesat dijalan yang salah." Jawab Yahiko dengan menundukan kepalanya karena ia pun tak cukup tega melihat keadaan ibunya yang tengah diborgol oleh para polisi.

"Yahiko... tolong ibu...ibu tidak mau dipenjara.. Hiks.. Yahiko.." teriak Terumi histeris ketika ia tengah digiring oleh para polisi menuju mobil untuk dibawa ke Bui. Sedangkan Yahiko sendiri semakin menundukan kepalanya dan berusaha agar air matanya ini tidak keluar.

Sebagai seorang anak, seharusnya ia bisa melindungi ibu kandungnya sendiri. Tapi disisi lain ia juga tak ingin menjadi lelaki pengecut yang hanya akan berdiam diri melihat kejahatan yang dilakukan ibunya, apalagi sampai membunuh ayah tirinya yang jujur sangat ia sayangi.

Sudah cukup ia setiap hari melihat perlakuan buruk ibu serta kedua adiknya kepada Naruto. Walaupun ia tak melakukan kekerasan kepada Naruto tapi baginya orang yang hanya berdiam diri tanpa membantunya bahkan lebih buruk dari pada itu.

Naruto yang melihat kegalauan Yahiko pun lantas menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Terima kasih... _Nii-san_." Ucap Naruto beserta dengan senyum tulus yang hadir pada raut wajahnya.

Kini senyum kecil pun mengembang dari bibir Yahiko setelah melihat raut wajah Naruto. Kenapa bisa ia sempat-sempatnya menggalau jika hal yang dilakukannya ini adalah benar.

"Justru aku yang berterima kasih karena kau masih bersedia untuk tidak membalas dengan membunuh ibuku." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Aku tidak sekejam itu _Nii-san_." Jawab Naruto dengan kekehan kecil. Ia sangat bersyukur bahwa Yahiko bersedia membantunya walaupun kakak tirinya itu harus melawan ibu kandungnya sendiri. Naruto masih ingat bahwa ia hampir saja putus asa karena tidak mendapatkan bukti sedikit pun. Tak sia-sia selama tiga hari ia meyusun rencana untuk menangkap pengacara ayahnya serta Terumi yang sangat licik itu.

" _Shit_ ! Aku melupakan sesuatu.." Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengumpat keras dan bersiapa-siap untuk beranjak pergi. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, kembali ia arahkan padanganya pada Yahiko dan membungkuk kecil.

"Sebelum usiaku pantas untuk menjadi seorang peminpin, aku percayakan perusahaan ayah pada _Nii-san_. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuannya." Lanjut Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Dan setelah itu pun ia benar-benar berlari menginggalkan Yahiko yang masih kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya.

 **BRAKK**

Pintu kamar berwarna coklat itu didobrak dengan kencang hingga terlihat engsel pintu tersebut rusak akibat hantaman yang terlalu kuat.

"Sasuke !"

"Ck, bisakah kau lebih tenang sedikit, _Dobe_." Balas Sasuke cuek dengan masih fokus membaca bukunya diatas kasur Naruto.

Melihat Sasuke yang nampak tenang disana, langsung saja Naruto naik keatas kasurnya dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu tiga hari ini." Ucap Naruto lembut, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau khawatirkan, _Dobe_."

"Hehe.. maksudku maaf untuk membuat mu menjadi khawatir kepadaku." Goda Naruto pada Sasuke yang kini berdecak kesal.

"Sasuke."

"Hn,"

"Kau.. adalah miliku." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dengan suara beratnya. "Walaupun kau ingin kembali ke dunia siluman, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku sampai kapan pun." Lanjut Naruto mutlak tanpa melonggarkan pelukannya sedikitpun.

"Siapa juga yang akan meninggalkan pria yang bisa membuatku merasa nikmat hmm?." Balas Sasuke dengan seringai menggodanya.

"Sasuke... apa kau ingin mempermainkan ku lagi ?"

"Lebih tepatnya, Menggoda mu _Dobe_..." jawab Sasuke yang kini telah terlepas dari pelukan Naruto dan duduk bersandar pada bantalan dengan posisi kakinya yang terbuka lebar.

Melihat undangan didepannya segera saja Naruto menarik kepala Sasuke hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Rasa khawatir Naruto pun hilang sudah, ia mengira bahwa Sasuke akan kembali ke tempat asalnya setelah kejahatan Terumi terungkap. Dan ia sangat senang mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Ia benar-benar tak akan melepas Sasuke sampai kapan pun.

"Ugh~"

Lenguhan kecil Sasuke membuat suhu badannya memanas, semakin tergoda karena ciuman meraka semakin menggila. Bibir manis serta desahan Sasuke benar-benar membuat ia candu. Begitu candunya hingga ia kerap kali terbawa sisi liar dalam tubuhnya. Cumbuan itu pun terlepas tatkala kebutuhan oksigen meyerang mereka berdua.

"Ahh Naru~ sentuh aku." Bisik Sasuke sensual tepat ditelinga kanan Naruto.

"Kau akan menyesal telah membuat ku tergoda Sasuke.." Geram Naruto menahan hasratnya karena ulah Sasuke yang kini malah menjilat cuping telinganya.

"Hmm.. _Fuck me as much as you want_.. ahh Naru~."

Dengan beringas Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga terlentang diatas kasur dan menindih tubuh sexy itu. Menahan kedua tangan Sasuke keatas hingga mangsanya ini tak bisa berkutik sedikit pun.

"Persiapkan lubang nakalmu itu untuk 12 jam kedepan, Jalang..."

Dan setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah suara desahan nikmat yang terus keluar dari bibir merah sang siluman gagak sampai batas waktu yang tidak terhitung lagi.

 **END**

Sorry karena gak ada lemon yang asem2 wkwk, gak kuat saya buatnya.

Akhir kata,

Review, please.

 **OMAKE**

Kamar bergaya minimalis itu terlihat sangat berantakan, terlihat pakaian yang berserakan serta lelehan sperma yang cukup banyak diatas lantai tersebut. Namun yang terparah adalah keadaan kasur yang bahkan kondisi sprainya sudah robek dimana-mana.

"Naru..." Panggil Sasuke yang kini tengah menyamankan dirinya diantara dekapan hangat Naruto.

"Ada apa Suke ?" Jawab Naruto yang setengah sadar karena ia sendiri sudah cukup mengantuk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kedua wanita meyebalkan itu ?" Tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

"Hmm.. Entahlah, mungkin aku akan tetap membiarkannya tinggal disini." Balas Naruto tenang.

"Kau itu gila atau apa Hah !" bentak Sasuke setelah mendengar jawaban pemuda pirang ini.

"Haha.. tenanglah Suke~ bukankah aku bisa mendapatkan dua pembantu gratis jika mereka tetap disini hmm ?."

Mengerti maksud Naruto, tiba-tiba saja raut wajah kesal Sasuke tergantikan dengan seringai terlicik yang pernah ia buat .

"Hn. Itu ide yang bagus, _Dobe_." Ucap Sasuke kemudian dan kembali menyamankan diri pada pelukan sang dominan.

'Saatnya aku membalas dendam' pikir Sasuke keji.

X_

Di lain tempat nan jauh disana tepatnya didunia para siluman, terlihat sesosok pria yang telah berumur itu malah tersenyum senang melihat apa yang terjadi didalam bola Kristalnya. Ternyata mempercayakan Sasuke untuk merubah sifat Naruto sangatlah tepat.

"Haha.. akhirnya dunia siluman bisa tenang karena Sasuke sudah terikat dengan keturunan Uzumaki itu." Ucapa Indra sang tetua siluman gagak.

"Apa maksud anda, Indra-sama." Tanya tetua lain bernama Madara.

"Jika Sasuke terus didunia ini maka kekacauan akan semakin bertambah Madara." Ucapnya sambil melihat kearah adiknya berada. "Apa kau tidak lihat dia sering sekali menggoda para siluman kuat disini ? huh.. aku sih tidak masalah dengan itu.. hanya saja para siluman itu selalu saja merecoki ku agar menikahkan Sasuke dengan mereka." Lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Jadi itu rencana mu yang sebenarnya!?" Balas Madara tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kakaknya ini.

Mendapat tanggapan dari Madara, ia pun hanya tertawa senang. "Haha.. begitulah, menghadapi siluman kuat dimasa kawin itu sungguh sangat meyusahkan." Lanjutnya tanpa bersalah.

Dan setelah itu terjadilah keributan antara kakak beradik Uchiha hingga meyebabkan guncangan besar didunia siluman.

 **FIN** benaran.

Ditunggu ya sequel full lemon nya. wkwk..


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING !**

Rate M+

Siapkan mental jika ingin membacanya.

.

.

.

.

"Nghh~ cukup Naruu… a-aku tidak bisa menampungnya lagi..ahh.."

"Diamlah, dan nikmati saja _Bitchy_.."

"Ahhh..."

Oke, nafsu bejad dan jiwa bereksperimen sepertinya memang salah satu kombinasi yang sangat buruk. Bagaimana tidak, genap 2 bulan sudah ia resmi menjadi kekasih pria dari keturunan Uzumaki ini, dan selama itu tubuh sexy-nya sering dijadikan bahan percobaan yang tak tanggung-tanggung seperti sekarang.

Dengan posisi yang menungging tinggi, kekasih pirangnya a.k.a Naruto, kini tengah bermain-main dengan memasukan rebusan telur ayam yang mungkin jumlahnya sudah mencapai angka ke-5 ke dalam anusnya. Hanya karena bermodalkan rasa penasaran, Naruto pun sengaja menyuruh Sakura untuk merebuskan beberapa butir telur yang akan digunakan sebagai bahan eksperimen kepada tubuhnya.

"T-Tidak muat nghh.. "

"Satu lagi Sasuke.. ayo, renggangkanlah pantatmu lebih lebar lagi.." ucap Naruto sambil menampar bongkahan pantat sebelah kiri Sasuke.

"Hyaah..! Naru~.."

Lenguhan keras tiba-tiba saja lolos dari bibir merah Sasuke, mendapat perlakuan kasar seperti itu dari kekasihnya entah kenapa malah membuat ia semakin terangsang.

Memang benar bahwa dirinyalah yang membangungkan sisi liar Naruto, tapi .. ia sama sekali tak mengira nafsu Naruto bisa sebesar ini

"Nah.. sekarang berjongkoklah.. dan keluarkan telur-telur mu itu secara perlan."

"A-Aku tidak mau !" tolak Sasuke cepat. "Kau pikir aku itu apa hah !"

Mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke, Naruto pun kini mengerutkan alis dan menatap heran kekasih cantiknya.

"Kau kan siluman gagak.. jadi, wajar saja jika kau bertelur." Ucapnya santai dengan seringai kecil yang kini menghiasi wajah Naruto.

Disisi lain Sasuke pun hanya bungkam sesaat setelah menerima kenyataan ini, kenapa ia sampai lupa jika dirinya adalah siluman gagak ?. Sepertinya berbulan-bulan menggunakan wujud manusia membuat ia jadi lupa diri.

"Itu bukan alasan _DOBE_ !" teriak Sasuke setelahnya, merasa tak terima akan ucapan Naruto yang memang pada kenyataannya benar. "Lagi pula aku tidak pernah bertelur sama sekali !" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi kesal yang sangat kentara.

"Justru karena itu aku ingin melihatmu bertelur, Sasuke."

"KAU— !"

"Lakukan atau kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih buruk dari pada ini Sasuke.."

Perkataan dingin yang diucapkan oleh Naruto membuat ia membeku seketika. Diarahkannya bola mata hitam Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Glup..

Tatapan dingin nan tajam yang dilayangkan kepadanya membuat ia mau tak mau harus segera menurutinya. Sungguh, Naruto akan sangat menjadi lebih liar jika ia tidak segera menurut. Karena kekasihnya yang dulu terlihat polos kini telah berubah menjadi liar.

Akhirnya dengan berbagai sumpah serapah dalam kepalanya, Sasuke pun merubah posisinya dari menungging menjadi berjongkok. Tak lupa ia pun sedikit melekukan belahan pantatnya lebih ke belakang dan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada _head bord_ ranjang.

"Kumpulkanlah telur-telur mu disini untuk kau erami, Sasuke." ucap Naruto sambil meletakan sebuah bantalan kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk tempat tidur kucing-kucing kesayangannya. "Aku sungguh tak sabar melihatnya~…"

Oh Shit !

Ini sungguh memalukan ! ingin sekali rasanya ia memaki dan mencakar wajah mesum kekasihnya itu. Walaupun dia yang menjadi _bottom_ , tapi bukan berarti dirinya dapat dikendalikan seenaknya oleh Naruto. Seharusnya dirinya lah yang harus berkuasa saat bercinta diatas ranjang !.

'Awas saja kau _Dobe_." Pikirnya penuh dengan rencana untuk membalas kemesuman Naruto.

"Cepatlah dorong Sasuke !"

Mendapat perintah lagi dari Naruto, ia pun dengan perlahan mendorong dan menekan sedikit perutnya hingga kini warna putih rebusan telur itu menggembul keluar dari lubang anusnya.

Terjatuh dan menggelinding diatas bantalan empuk tersebut.

"Nghh~.."

Bersiul kencang, Naruto pun terlihat sangat puas menikmati bagaimana kekasih sexy-nya ini mengeluarkan butiran telur yang terbilang cukup banyak itu. "Kau memang yang terbaik Sasuke .."

"...ahh.."

Dorongan demi dorongan Sasuke lakukan agar keenam butir telur didalam anusnya ini bisa keluar, hingga merasa tersisa satu lagi, Sasuke pun kini malah berhenti mengejan. Menahan telur itu tetap didalam anusnya.

Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto kembali meyerit bingung dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berhenti Sasuke ?"

"Naruhh~ Apa kau tak ingin memasukan penis besar mu kedalam sini ?" Ucap Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto dengan tatapan sayu nan menggoda. "Anus ku terasa sangat kosong.." Lanjutnya sambil menunggingkan pantatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Disisi lain tentu saja tubuh Naruto memanas seketika. Bahkan gundukan besar yang dari tadi terlihat diantara selangkangannya pun semakin membesar. Tanda bahwa ia sangat terangsang akan godaan Sasuke.

"Cih.. kau memang pelacur yang nakal Sasuke.."

"Mmmhh Naruh~ cepatlah.. " Balas Sasuke sedikit tidak sabaran dengan menggoyang-goyangkan bongkahan lembut pantatnya.

"Kau yang memulai Sasuke.. dan akan ku pastikan lubang mu itu akan melebar dengan sempurna."

Tak banyak bicara lagi Naruto pun membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat dibadannya. Membuka kukungan sesak yang dari tadi terus ia tahan. Helaian terakhir yang dipakai Naruto lepas sudah. Menampilkan sebuah batang besar yang tengah berdiri tegak dengan urat-urat yang menonjol.

Saat ketika penis besar Naruto mengarah didepan lubang anus Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tali dengan cahaya kebiruan muncul dan melilit tubuh Naruto hingga dirinya jatuh terlentang diatas kasur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke !" tanyanya dengan terus meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari lilitan ini.

"Percuma saja kau berontak, lilitan itu adalah sebuah cakra yang tak mungkin bisa lepas jika bukan dari kehendak ku."

"Cih, bisa-bisanya kau menggunakan kekuatanmu disaat seperti ini."

Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat kesal, gejolak nafsu yang begitu membakar dirinya tidak bisa ia lampiaskan lantaran gerakan tubuhnya yang telah terkunci.

"Salah mu sendiri karena telah mempermainkan tubuhku seenaknya." Balas Sasuke tenang.

Kini jari-jemari lentik Sasuke mengarah pada kejantan Naruto yang tengah berdiri tegak, "Nah, saatnya aku menghukum kekasihku ini." Lanjut Sasuke sambil memasangkan sebuah _cock ring_ kecil dipenis Naruto dengan kuat.

"Akh— sial ! lepaskan Sasuke !"

Teriakan antara sakit dan nikmat yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto membuat Sasuke begitu terangsang, ahh.. ingin sekali rasanya ia membuat Naruto menderita dengan menahan klimaksnya sampai Naruto sendiri yang meminta untuk disentuh.

Fufu.. sisi _Sadistic_ Sasuke keluar sudah.

"Nghh.. Naru~.."

Bukannya menuruti perintah Naruto untuk melepaskan lilitan tersebut, Sasuke kini malah asik memilin-milin kedua puting merahnya sendiri yang sudah menegang. Dan sesekali jari-jari itu menarik pelan _piercing_ yang terpasang diputing susunya. Tangan kiri Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam dengan memijat-mijat penis kecilnya, Mencoba bermanstubrasi dihadapan Naruto.

"Hyahh… Naru.. aku ingin disentuh..Hmmhh.. "

Desahan demi desahan terus saja keluar dari bibir sexy Sasuke, gerakan mengcoknya pun menjadi lebih cepat dan tak terkendari.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto menggeram keras karena merasa penisnya terabaikan. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri malah asik bermanstubrasi.

"Lepaskan lilitannya _Teme_.."

"Aahh.. hukuman mu belum selesai _Darling_ ~.."

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya hingga ia membelakangi Naruto. Menunggingkan pantat sexynya tepat didepan wajah Naruto. Segera saja Sasuke mengejan kuat hingga telur rebus yang masih tersisa satu didalam anusnya keluar.

"Nghh.."

Tak cukup disitu, Sasuke pun mengambil telur yang terjatuh diatas dada Naruto dan memasukannya kembali kedalam lubang anus merahnya dengan sekali hentak. Terus berulang-ulang hingga kini desahan Sasuke semakin kencang.

"Ahhh..nghh Naru~ _ki-kimochi_ …ahh.." ucap Sasuke terengah-engah karena kenikmatan yang didapatkannya. "A-Aku ingin penis besar mu..hahh..meyodok kuat lubang ku yang nakal ini.." lanjutnya lirih.

Oh Shit !

Sanggupkah Naruto menahan semua godaan yang diberikan Sasuke.. melihat kekasih cantiknya bermanstrubasi saja membuat ia kalang kabut karena gelora panas ditubuhnya. Dan kini ditambah dengan _dirty talk_ yang dilontarkan Sasuke sungguh cukup untuk memunculkan sisi liarnya hingga puncak tertinggi.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke.." ucap Naruto dengan suara berat.

"Ahh..hmmhh….." Bukannya mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke terus saja mendesah keenakan. Menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan kekasih pirangnya.

"Hyaahh sodok.. aku Naru..ah..ah.."

…

"Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba saja suara dingin yang diucapkan kan Naruto membuat ia berhenti seketika. Menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, Sasuke melihat tatapan gelap dikedua mata kekasihnya. Ekspresinya pun terlihat jelas jika Naruto tengah berada dalam mode liarnya.

'Begitu berbahaya dan menggairahkan' … pikir Sasuke yang malah menyeringai kesenangan melihat perubahan Naruto.

Katakanlah bahwa Sasuke mempunyai sisi _Masochist_ dan _Sadisdic_ secara bersamaan, namun ia sama sekali tak peduli. Yang diinginkannya adalah kenikmatan ketika ia telah berhasil membuat pasangnya lepas kendali. Menghancurkan tubuhnya hingga tak mampu lagi berkutik.

Tak membuang banyak waktu, ia pun menghilangkan lilitan cakra yang membelenggu Naruto hingga dengan kekuatannya. Namun belum sempat dirinya untuk berbalik, tubuhnya sudah lebih dahulu didorong kuat hingga ia terjelembab dengan posisi pantatnya yang terangkat tingggi.

"AKH—"

Penis besar nan panjang Naruto kini menerobos masuk berserta _cock ring_ yang masih terpasang kedalam lubang hangat nan sempit milik Sasuke. Penis Naruto pun juga begitu panas hingga dinding anusnya seperti meleleh.

Tak memberi kesempatan Sasuke utuk menyesuaikan diri, lansung saja kekasihnya itu menghantamkan ujung penisnya hingga mengenai titik terdalam Sasuke, bergerak cepat hingga membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

"Akhh Naru~.. telurnyahh..masihh ahh.. didalam." Ucap Sasuke terputus-putus karena sodokan brutal Naruto.

"Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan ? disodok sampai lubang mu melebar eh ?" Balas Naruto yang tak mengurangi sedikit pun kecepatannya.

Mendengar perkataan kasar Naruto, entah kenapa membuat ia semakin terangsang. Bahkan Sasuke pun malah mencoba ngimbangi gerakan Naruto dengan ikut memaju-mundurkan bokong sexynya. Menimbulkan suara erotis antara pinggul dan pantat yang saling bertabrakan.

"Ahh..ah.. _Faster_.. Sodok lubang Nakalku lebih cepat.."

"Sssh..Kau benar-benar lacur Sasuke.. " Ucap Naruto membalas _dirty talk_ Sasuke.

Tangan kekar Naruto pun kini semakin mencengkram kuat pinggul siluman gagak itu. Menghentak - hentak keras hingga membuat Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bahkan telur yang berada di anusnya kini telah hancur lebur karena gesekan kasar penis Naruto. Tak lupa juga _cock ring_ yang masih melekat pada penis Naruto membuat dinding anusnya mati rasa.

"Ahh.. Naru~ ahh.."

"Sasukee.. a-aku ingin mengisi mu.." ucap Naruto berat sambil sesekali menjilat cuping telinga Sasuke dari belakang. "Mengisi mu penuh hingga kau bisa bertelur dari benihku.."

"Hyahh ahh.. _Onegaii_.. aku ingin bertelur Naru~ ahh anak-anakmu.." racau Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan akalnya karena kenikmatan yang terus diberikan Naruto.

Kulit putih mulus Sasuke pun terlihat sangat lengket karena jumlah keringat dan lelehan saliva yang terus mengalir hingga melewati dagu dan lehernya. Begitu Erotis dimata orang yang melihatnya.

"Ahh.. _cum~ I will cum_..."

Merasa sudah diambang batas Naruto pun membalik posisi Sasuke tanpa melepas tautan penisnya hingga Sasuke terlentang lemas diatas kasur. Mencoba mengangkat kembali pantat Sasuke tinggi, Naruto pun semakin menjadi-jadi ketika meyodok anus yang sudah memerah itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengelurkan penisnya. Melepaskan _cock ring_ yang terpasang kuat sejak tadi. Namun, bukannya melemparkan _cock ring_ tersebut, Naruto pun malah memasangkannya kepada penis tegak Sasuke sudah mengelurkan cairan _pre-cum_.

"Ssst.. terima ini Sasuke…"

Setelah mengatakan itu pun Naruto segera mendorong kuat kejantanannya hingga mengenai titik prostat Sasuke. Diikuti dengan semburan sperma yang begitu banyak keluar dari lubang urine nya.

Crott

Crott

"Nghh…" lenguh Sasuke lirih karena ejakulasinya tertahan akibat _cock ring_ yang tiba-tiba dipasang Naruto. Belum lagi semburan sperma milik kekasihnya ini begitu terasa panas dan memenuhi lubang anusnya.

"Senjata makan tuan eh ?" ucap Naruto yang masih menyemprokan benihnya.

"Naruhh~.."

Setelah merasa penisnya tak mengelurkan sperma lagi, Naruto pun kini melepaskan tautannya hingga terlihat anus Sasuke yang terbuka lebar. Sampai-sampai terlihat sebuah gumpalan putih meluncur keluar dari dalam, dan Naruto yakini itu adalah potongan telur yang telah tercampur dengan spermanya.

"Lepaskan _cock ring_ -nya.. A-Aku ingin keluar."

Ditengah kesadarannya, Sasuke mencoba untuk memohon kepada Naruto.

"Jangan pikir ini akan berakhir, Sasuke…" Balas Naruto dengan seringai misteriusnya.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

 _Oh shit_ ! Benar kata orang-orang.. Penyesalan itu selalu datang diakhir.

….

Ingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak memancing sisi liar Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**.

Kaburrrrrr….

Ini rate M ter vulgar yang pernah saya buat..

Biar nambah semangat.

Review yaaa


End file.
